List of Elemental Abilities
Air/Wind *Aerokinesis -manipulate the air, wind, and gas. *Aeroportation - teleport using air/wind currents. *Air Mimicry - transform into a cloud of gas, fog, or mist. *Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place. *Lung Adaptation - breath anywhere *Wind Generation - create blasts of air. *Divine Winds Manipulation - create and control heavenly winds. *Dark Wind Manipulation - create and control eerie winds. Earth *Geokinesis - control, manipulate, and reshape the earth at will. *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. *Dehydration - absorb/repel all water. *Ferrokinesis... manipulate metal at will. *Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter. *Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes. *Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. *Granulation... can turn things into sand. *Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt. *Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass. *Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles. *Plassikinesis - manipulate and control all forms of plastic. *Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand. *Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will. *Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. *Sacred Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate, control, reshape divine earth minerals. *Black Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control tainted and evil earth minerals. Fire *Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate fire, flame and heat. *Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Fire Breath - breathe out flames. *Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. *Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. *Hell-Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of hell. *Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven. *Inflammation - burn things. *Melting - heat molecules to melt things. *Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. *Pyrotechnics - create fireworks. *Self-Detonation - explode self and reform. *Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat. Water *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. *Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living. *Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater. *Atmokinesis- control and manipulate the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. *Water Mimicry - turn into liquid water. *Holy Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control graceful waters. *Dark Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control evil and dangerous waters. Darkness *Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows. *Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow. *Light Absorption - block out light in an area. *Night Vision - see in the dark. *Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness. *Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows. *Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow. *Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. Electricity/Lightning *Quintessence Force -Can generate whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy. *Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts. *Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off. *Positron Manipulation - control positrons, the antimatter counterpart to electrons. *Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity. *Electric Mimicry -transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy *Electrical Transportation - teleport with lightning. *Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest lightning. *Black Lightning Manipulation - create and control the darkest lightning. Energy *Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy﻿. *Energy Blast - create blasts of energy. *Energy Emission - release energy. *Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of electrical and life energy. *Mana Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Energy Manipulation Ice *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice. *Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures. *Frigokinesis - control snow either as precipitation or already on the ground. *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. *Ice Generation Light *Dark Light Manipulation - create the darkest light in existence. *White Light Manipulation- create sacred light from the divine. *Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light. *Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons. *Invisibility - be unseen. *Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers. *Light Absorption -absorb the light around you. *Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark. *Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light. *Photoportation - Teleport by using photons. *Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible. *Evil Banish - Rid and banish all spirits of evil and black magic. *Light Manipulation Weather *Atmokinesis - manipulate the various aspects of the weather by using water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. *Atmokinetic Resistance - immunity to all weather-based abilities and effects. *Atmokinetic Sensing - sense the future weather patterns. Other *Aether Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Lists Category:Nature Powers Category:Natural Disasters